


Chaleur d'une nuit torride

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott, Double Penetration, Hot Sex, Lemon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Scott arrive en panique chez Derek à cause de ce qu'il lui arrive, il revient justement avec Peter sous le bras pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise... mais est-ce une bonne idée finalement ?





	

Quand Derek rentra dans son loft en traînant ce qui lui servait d'oncle de force, il fut à peine surpris en trouvant Scott là. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à rester en place et était déjà à moitié transformé, Derek pouvait sentir qu'il paniquait un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je contrôle plus rien...

\- Désolé Scott, avec tout ça j'ai oublié quel jour on était." Répondit le plus jeune des Hale tout en verrouillant sa porte. "J'ai été chercher Peter en priorité.

\- ça ne répond pas à ma question !

\- Calme-toi. C'est la lune qui te fait cet effet. ça arrive rarement mais quand ça arrive...

\- On est remplis de frustrations, les soirs comme celui-là sont ceux où il y a le plus de meurtres. Mais on n'a pas forcément envie de tuer.

\- Mais avec le passif de Peter j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions." Peter esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une meilleure idée de m'avoir enfermé avec vous deux ?

\- Peter... Tu ne vas quand même pas..."

L'ancien alpha s'avança vers son ancien bêta pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser sans faire de manière, ce qui surpris grandement le latino, un peu pris de court.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche. Après tout, je l'ai mordu, si je l'avais marqué au fer rouge ça aurait été pareil..." Derek roula des yeux.

"Tu sais quel âge il a ?

\- Assez à mon goût..

\- Att- Attendez... Je comprends pas bien, là..." Peter se lécha doucement les lèvres en venant cueillir le menton du plus jeune du bout de sa griffe.

"ça me parait clair, on va faire en sorte de faire passer notre frustration... J'en ai besoin, pas toi ?"

Scott entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose ou simplement répondre qu'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais rien ne vint, son regard ancré dans celui de Peter, il déglutit doucement. Ho bon sang, si, maintenant qu'il lui proposait, il avait bel et bien de profiter de cette soirée. Rien à faire d'Allison, ce qu'il voulait là, maintenant, n'avait rien à voir. Il voulait quelque chose de passionné, fougueux, complètement sauvage et peu importe comment, il l'aurait. Il fit reluire ses yeux tout en venant arracher le haut de Peter dans un grognement.

"Je prends ça pour un oui." Dit le Hale, un peu amusé avant de coller Scott contre le canapé.

Il commença à retirer ses vêtements rapidement, goûtant sa peau par de multiples coups de langues et de dents. Il n'était pas doux ni tendre. Il n'y avait que le désir et l'envie. L'envie de plus, toujours plus. Scott frottait doucement son bassin contre celui du Hale, devenant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer toujours présent.

"Peter..."

Le McCall ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le faire quand même. Il reprit le contrôle, attrapant Peter pour le mettre à son tour contre le canapé. le Hale fut assez surpris de ce retournement de situation, surtout quand il vit le plus jeune descendre plus bas et venir ouvrir sa braguette avec les dents... Il n'allait tout de même pas... ? Et pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, Scott était en train de soigneusement sucer sa queue, l'excitant un peu plus et le faisant doucement râler de plaisir.

Mais Peter n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient, surtout à ce moment-là. Il ne tarda pas à le faire remonter pour le mettre sur le canapé, à quatre pattes, il lui retira son reste de vêtement pour venir lécher son intimité. Le bêta poussa un petit cri de surprise, à la fois gêné et excité, personne ne l'avait touché aussi intimement auparavant. Peter prit grand soin de bien humidifier l'endroit avant de s'asseoir et d'attirer Scott sur lui, pénétrant un doigt en lui. Tout en écartant les cuisses du plus jeunes, il offrait une vue absolument outrancière à Derek qui se réglait malgré lui du spectacle. Peter sourit en coin en remarquant la bosse qui s'était formé.

"Et si tu nous rejoignais ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie..."

à vrai dire, Derek ne se fit pas prier, lui aussi submergée par son envie et sa frustration, il rejoint les deux autres. Il embrassa chaudement Scott avant de descendre lécher et suçoter son membre alors que le plus plus âgé continuait de le préparer. Scott soupirait et gémissait sous le plaisir, passant la main dans les cheveux de Derek, il demandait, réclamait, plus.

Peter obtempéra et le pénétra finalement, provoquant un râle plus intense chez le McCall qui ne cachait pas son plaisir et bougeait les hanches. Il était en rythme parfait avec les deux autres, le plaisir était si intense qu'il peinait à garder pied. Puis il attrapa les cheveux de Derek pour le faire remonter et l'embrasser ardemment.

"Derek... Prends-moi aussi... Je te veux..."

Les deux Hale s'échangèrent un regard, histoire de se mettre d'accord sur ce que Scott réclamait. Mais oui, c'est bien ce qu'il semblait quémander. Derek écarta alors un peu plus les jambes du McCall, celui posant sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux des Hale, lui volant un baiser au passage. Derek entre doucement en Scott, alors que Peter était toujours à l'intérieur, ce qui les firent se crisper un peu tout les trois. Il attendit quelques instants que Scott s'habitue et soit moins crispé, avant de bouger doucement.

Scott gémissait. Partagé entre plaisir et douleur, il poussait de profonds grognements tout en venant s'accrocher à Derek, griffant son dos au passage. Derek allait de plus en plus vite et Peter commençait à bouger lui aussi, il se sentait totalement perdre pied. Un plaisir incommensurable, un pur extase approchant de plus en plus jusqu'à... la libération totale.

Scott jouit en poussant un grondement intense alors que les autres jouissaient en lui. Le bêta se laissa tomber entre les bras de son ancien alpha, reprenant sa respiration et tombant doucement dans les limbes du sommeil à présent que toute frustration l'avait quitté.

Ce soir-là, Scott finit par dormir, parfaitement blottit entre chacun des Hale. Le latino faisait partis de leur famille, qu'il le veuille ou non.


End file.
